ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyla
is an alien kaiju from the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 38 "The Spaceship Rescue Command". Subtitle: Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Tail length: 60 m *Origin: Q star History Ultraman The planet Kodon was a new discovery and as a robotic probe looked for useable resources, the camera revealed a gigantic eye looking into the lens. A quick flash followed, blinding those that watched the screen. With a group of astronauts trapped on the planet of kaiju, the Science Patrol was dispatched. Upon arrival, the group witnessed a battle between Kiyla and Saigo. The wicked monster drove Saigo into full retreat, allowing Kiyla to wander the alien world without any fear. As the Science Patrol continued to explore and accomplish their mission, Kiyla appeared before two of the teammates and blinded Arashi! While they made it back to their vehicle, Kiyla again appeared, blocking their path. The group ventured outside to combat the monster, but none of their attacks could even hurt it! As they retreated to the nearby rocket, Hayata summoned Ultraman to assure their safety. The hero attacked the space insect, pummeling it with a flurry of strikes. Victory seemed assured for the hero, a blinding flash made the red and silver giant stagger! Unable to see, Ultraman was met with a relentless attack until his eyesight returned. When it did, the hero caught the alien beast with his Ultra-Catch Ray V2 and floated it into the air, driving it off and exploding into the distance, allowing the Science Patrol to escape. Trivia *Suit actor: Haruo Nakajima. *Kiyla's name is taken from the English terms "Killer" and "Eye". *When Kiyla uses his blinding flash attack, the opening sfx of the cracking door from Ultra Q (and Ultraman) is heard. *Although not physically seen, Kiyla is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *In a very rare 1967 television show called He of the Sun, Kiyla was pitted against Gaira the Green Gargantua of Toho fame, making this the first time both companies let a monster from their franchises meet. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Kiyla's spark doll and many others are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Kiyla returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Powers and Weapons *Blinding Eye Flashes: Kiyla can emit a flash of bright light from his eyes, capable of blinding his victims. These eye flashes can also cause explosions. *Exoskeleton: Kiyla's exoskeleton is powerful enough to withstand attacks like Ultraman's Specium Ray. *Tail Catch: Kiyla's tail can catch things like Ultraman's Ultra-Slash, even without knowing that Ultraman is using it. Kiyla Blinding Flashes.png|Blinding Eye Flashes Kiyla Exoskeleton.png|Exoskeleton Kiyla Tail Catch.png|Tail Catch Other Media Ultra Fight Kiyla reappeared in several episodes of the series Ultra Fight. Trivia *In this series, Kiyla's appearance has changed moderately. His body, arms, and legs are covered with light-green stripes, his antenna are yellow and smaller than their original size. His eyes are also half-shut, making the alien appear as if he is sleepy or unamused. Kiyla Ultrafight.jpg Figure Release Information Rarity 160829641945.jpg|X-Plus Kiyla from X-Plus Japan FileKiyla toys.jpg|Bandai Kiyla Remake Figures Gallery Pictures Kiyla v Ultraman.png Kiyla WOWOW.png Kiyla.jpg|Kiyla in Ultraman Urutoraman Kiyla.JPG Cap017-34d07.JPG Cap001-48bf9.JPG Cap044-58f7b.JPG Cap020-25abc.JPG Cap021-a74fb.JPG Cap019-c3b37.JPG Cap011-e7fbf.JPG Cap008-46dd7.JPG Cap007-5a298.JPG Cap040-41942.JPG Cap006-13d9c.JPG Cap003-b13f8.JPG tumblr_nbo0nfZXVa1s2wio8o1_500.gif|Kiyla preparing to attack Ultraman tumblr_nbo0nfZXVa1s2wio8o2_500.gif|Kiyla trying to sense Ultraman tumblr_nbo0nfZXVa1s2wio8o4_500.gif|Ultraman using the Ultra Catch V2 on Kiyla tumblr_nbo0nfZXVa1s2wio8o5_500.gif|Ultraman lifting Kiyla tumblr_nbo0nfZXVa1s2wio8o6_500.gif|A defeated Kiyla thrown into space resulting in an explosion 27561549.jpg|Kiyla in He of the Sun Gaira vs Kiyla.jpg|Gaira vs Kiyla A15614cd.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-09-16h20m11s149.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-09-16h16m30s204.png 5b3gvd.jpg ki-ra-f.jpg|Kiyla in Ultra Fight Videos Battles Roar Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Ultraman